


A Little History

by sororexitium



Series: Peter's Special Power Is Wrapping Tony Around His Tiny Finger [5]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint is not pleased, Fury won the pot!, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sororexitium/pseuds/sororexitium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve enters Tony’s lab at a little passed two with two quesadillas on a plate. Tony has been down here since Clint and Thor took Peter to go see a new kids’ movie at the cinema, and Steve knows that if he doesn’t bring food down, Tony will likely drink his energy drinks until the cows come home.</p>
<p>He’s expecting for Tony to be elbow deep in some project, one of his cars, one of his suits, something new and innovative for his company. It’s usually what Tony gets up to when he’s down in the lab. However, when the door opens, he’s not assaulted by AC/DC, Black Sabbath, or Judas Priest and he instantly feels a little thrown. There’s no sound of tools and Dummy and You are chittering to each other in the corner instead of helping their creator.</p>
<p>It takes a second for any noise to come, and when it does, it’s the voice of a woman, obviously happy and coming through a speaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little History

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of history for you...with some bonus stuff. Y'know, small things... *looks innocent*

Steve enters Tony’s lab at a little passed two with two quesadillas on a plate. Tony has been down here since Clint and Thor took Peter to go see a new kids’ movie at the cinema, and Steve knows that if he doesn’t bring food down, Tony will likely drink his energy drinks until the cows come home.

He’s expecting for Tony to be elbow deep in some project, one of his cars, one of his suits, something new and innovative for his company. It’s usually what Tony gets up to when he’s down in the lab. However, when the door opens, he’s not assaulted by AC/DC, Black Sabbath, or Judas Priest and he instantly feels a little thrown. There’s no sound of tools and Dummy and You are chittering to each other in the corner instead of helping their creator.

It takes a second for any noise to come, and when it does, it’s the voice of a woman, obviously happy and coming through a speaker.

“Alright, so I know I said that I would understand if you couldn’t make it to Petey’s birthday party…buuuuuut I changed my mind. You are not only expected to be there, but if you aren’t I have Pepper on speed dial and she will help me make your life a living hell. It’s at May and Ben’s house, so go to Queens. Presents should be simple, Tony. A one year old does not need a car, a cell phone, a robot, or anything metal. In fact…just have Pepper buy his present because you will over think this and likely end up buying him a toy store. Appreciated, but not needed. Okay, so August 8th, Saturday at 1500 hours. Be there or end up in a pile of paperwork not even you can weasel your way out of. Peter babbles his hello and love to you. Rick can’t wait to see you. And I, as always, tolerate your existence with the deepest fondness ever!  See ya!”

From a seat in front of a six computer screens, Tony is facing away from him.

Steve takes a step further into the room, curiosity burning in his veins about Mary and her husband. He clears his throat softly to gather the other man’s attention, watching him spin around. Steve is glad to note that his eyes are clear, not that he had really been expecting tears, but it’s still reassuring. He looks a little sad, morose but he offers Steve a smile and hooks his ankle around another chair to drag it over.

“Did you come to feed me?” he asks, a little snark snaking through his words.

“Yeah.” Steve hands over the plate of warm quesadillas and takes the seat Tony offered, rolling it closer to Tony and trying to gather the courage to ask Tony to finally tell him about Peter’s other side of the family. Sadly, even with all his war hardened resolve, the best he can manage is, “That was Mary?”

Tony nods, taking a bite of his food, and for a moment Steve thinks that is all he will get from him today. Then, after a moment Tony takes a deep breath and says, “Our fathers knew each other so we ended up being carted to a lot of the same parties.” He pauses, as if trying to collect his thoughts. “There was a small band of young kids that were usually primped and powdered and made to be silent while the adults drank eggnog at the annual Christmas party. Unfortunately, we were all too smart for our own damn good and usually ended up creating metal monstrosities in the kitchen…”

Tony smiles a little, obviously recalling a memory of one of his ‘monstrosities’. “Mary and I continued our friendship. She’s one of the few I kept in regular contact with even when I was off the deep end and she joined the CIA. Long story, short…”

He leans back in his seat, looking like he’s getting ready for a long story despite saying it will be short, and Steve can’t say that he really minds. “When she married Rick, they were looking to start a family. Deal breaker was that Rick was sterile. Mary called me and after several long and drawn out conversations that really was me saying that was the worst idea she ever had and her saying that I was full of shit, I agreed to donate sperm for her.”

He snorts quietly. “I’m not even sure she asked anyone else. Rick said she was dead set on me for some horrible reason that I will never know.”

Steve gently nudges Tony with his foot. “She must have seen what you were so valiantly trying to hide.” When Tony meets his eyes, Steve smiles fondly. “You’re a good dad, Tony. She must have known you would be.”

“Yeah, well…” He shrugs half-heartedly and then clears his throat quietly. “Mary and Rick both insisted that I would be Peter’s dad, even though, y’know, he kind of already had the full family picture with them. Mary usually coerced me to go out and see them a few weeks out of the year.”

 He scratches his head as his face tightens for a moment, his brows furrowing and his lips thinning. His eyes stare off into nothing for long seconds. A new emotion settles on his shoulders like a weight. Regret and a hint of anger. Steve isn’t sure what sparked it, because he didn’t sound upset about Mary and Rick keeping him in Peter’s life.

Tony abruptly answers his unspoken question, still refusing to look up. “After Afghanistan there were a few months where Mary and Rick weren’t too sure about their decision, not that I can blame them now, but then…” He shakes his head. “I had just returned home; trying to straighten out the mess my company made; admitted I was Iron Man…and Mary basically said, ‘You’ve fucking lost your mind! Get therapy!’ She wouldn’t let me see Peter for about eight months.”

Steve stays quiet, unsure what to say about that. In one hand, he can see why Mary and Rick would be hesitant about letting Peter into their world, a world with maniacs and stupid heroic stunts. In the other hand, he can see why that would make Tony angry; having a son put into his arms to love and care for and then having it snatched away.

So, he makes due with asking, “What changed her mind?”

Tony looks up, meeting Steve’s gaze again, and Steve has to admit to himself that he’s actually relieved. “Pepper did, actually. She called like every week apparently and told her how much I missed Peter, which I did. At that point I had the entire palladium poisoning going on and I really wanted to see my son before I died.”

“I estimate that’s about the time that Natasha found out about Peter,” he says. “Mary finally said to come see him and I was off like a rocket. I can only guess that her ninja-ness followed me to New York City and spied on me because she is evil.”

He claps his hands and leans forward in his chair. “And that pretty much brings us up to date. The Avengers were formed. Mary and Rick came to the Tower after the entire me giving a nuke a piggy back ride into space and Mary actually beat me with a wooden spoon. I kept Pete out of the public eye and pretty much my own little secret and then some asshole came and killed his family. And now Peter is with us.”

He looks at Steve expectantly. “Questions or concerns?”

Steve stays silent for a few minutes, mulling it over. Really he only has one, and that is, “Were you going to tell me…about Peter?”

“It was in the datebook somewhere, but it’s…actually disturbingly hard to slip that in polite conversation. What was I going to say? ‘Hi, yeah, we’ve got a mutated turtle living in the sewers, by the way, Cap, I have a son. He lives in Queens, not too far from where our threat is…’” Tony gives him a look and then rolls his eyes, probably at himself. “I just never really found the right time or the right way. But yeah. I was going to tell you.”

The next question is out of his mouth before Steve has time to properly filter it. “Is that why we weren’t dating?”

As soon as it’s out of his mouth, he feels mortification rising on his cheeks. “I’m sorry. You don’t…Don’t answer that. Dammit!”

Tony laughs, obviously shocked as well. “I have no fucking clue why we weren’t dating, Steve. I don’t have a fucking clue why we aren’t dating now! Or…y’know. Actual dating, because we’ve been not-dating for a while now according to like…” Tony takes a deep breath and a moment to think. “…Everyone!”

Steve huffs a laughs, still feeling his face burn with embarrassment. He rubs his hands over his face, as if that will get rid of the red that he knows is there. When he finally settles them in his lap, Tony is still smiling mischievously.

“So…Steve…my wonderful Captain and guiding light, wanna actually date me?”

Smiling, Steve replies, “After that, I really didn’t think you’d have to ask.” He leans forward and drags Tony a little closer but the arms of his chair until they’re only inches away and their grins are anticipatory. Steve’s sure that Tony must be able to hear his heart racing with exhilaration. “The answer is yes by the way.”

Then Tony covers the last of the distance, pressing their lips together like it will seal the proverbial deal.

Maybe it will.

*

An hour later they’re still kissing, because they’ve got a lot of time they need to make up for. At least, that’s how Tony had reasoned it. They have moved out of the lab and to the living room under the pretense of catching up on some shows, but the shows play without being watched.

Steve is very okay with this because a full on make out session with Tony is much better than Grey’s Anatomy any day.

Unfortunately, they’re interrupted by Peter yelling, “Ew! Kissing is gross!”

Clint joins the interruption, groaning. “Oh, come on! You two couldn’t have held off for two more weeks?!”

They both laugh as they move away from each other, and Steve turns to see Peter with his hands over his eyes and Clint shaking his head muttering, “Can’t fucking believe Fury won the pot! Bastard!” And Thor is standing there just behind them both with a bucket of popcorn, munching away smugly.


End file.
